


I'm Afraid of What I'm Risking if I Follow You

by IWriteSinsNotStraightLines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Confessions, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines
Summary: She checked over her shoulder one last time- old, ingrained habits die hard, so too do animal instincts which demanded she make sure she didn’t have an unwanted follower- before stepping silently into her and Braeden’s room, shutting the door softly behind her and leaning against it for a second while she tried to catch her breath.She didn’t expect the lights to still be on.“Laura?” Braeden looked up at her, her eyes wide behind the reading glasses perched on her nose. “Laura, what happened? Who’s blood is that?”
Relationships: Braeden/Laura Hale
Kudos: 5





	I'm Afraid of What I'm Risking if I Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! I hope y'all are doing well. 
> 
> If you can't tell, I'm stress-writing, so this fic will be one of several posted tonight. Enjoy!
> 
> The title comes from "Into the Unknown" from Frozen 2 (don't judge me)

Laura unlocked the front door of her dorm, for once thankful that it was near finals and anybody with sense was cooped up studying instead of out on the prowl. 

Where they could see her staggering in covered in blood and smelling like death. 

She checked over her shoulder one last time- old, ingrained habits die hard, so too do animal instincts which demanded she make sure she didn’t have an unwanted follower- before stepping silently into her and Braeden’s room, shutting the door softly behind her and leaning against it for a second while she tried to catch her breath. 

She didn’t expect the lights to still be on. 

“Laura?” Braeden looked up at her, her eyes wide behind the reading glasses perched on her nose. “Laura, what happened? Who’s blood is that?” 

She hesitated, but couldn’t think of any plausible lie that she was actually confident Braeden would buy. 

Was this how she would have to come clean? 

Goddamnit. 

“At least part of it is mine,” she said, an arm tucked around what had been a grizzly open wound on her stomach, but was probably closed for the most part now. At least on the outside. 

“Part of it?” Braeden frowned, catching her wrist and tugging her into the bathroom. 

Laura hoped the other pair of roommates they shared it with weren’t home. 

Braeden sat her down on the lid of the toilet, cleaning the blood off of her face with the corner of her towel. 

“There’s no wound,” she said slowly, looking mystified once she’d actually wiped away all the blood. 

“No. Not anymore,” Laura agreed. 

Braeden faltered, “There was one at all?” 

“Yeah, a few hours ago. It healed for the most part. I think there’s still some damage on the inside but it’s not that bad. I’ll be better by tomorrow.” 

Braeden leaned against the counter, frowning as she searched Laura’s face with dark eyes. 

“Are you on drugs?” 

Laura snorted, the motion shaking newly healed muscles and tissue, “No. I don’t even think they’ll work if I tried them. Perks of an increased metabolism.” 

“Increased metabolism?” 

Laura sighed, “Yeah. Look, babe, I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you this for a while now, but I haven’t been able to. Honestly, I probably wouldn’t be telling you right now if those stupid Hunters hadn’t picked a fight earlier.” 

“Hunters? Laura, what the hell are you talking about?” 

She blew out a breath, “I’m a werewolf.” 

Braeden stared at her for a few seconds, mouth hanging open a little, before shaking her head and huffing out a laugh. 

“Is this a joke, Lo? Is your brother gonna burst out of nowhere with a camera? Did I just get pranked?” 

“No, I-” Laura growled a little bit under her breath, frustration and the itchy-pain of healing driving her crazy. “Just look at me. And don’t freak out, alright?” 

Braeden pursed her lips, nodded, and crossed her arms. Laura could smell the skepticism in her scent, sour in her nose like lemons and disbelief. 

She focused, slowing her shift down until she could feel her features changing more gradually than normal, so Braeden could see. At the end, when her fangs were hanging out of her mouth and her eyes were burning gold and her brow bone sunk forward, she looked over at her girlfriend, dread curling up deep in her belly. 

Except Braeden didn’t look scared. 

She- ever the analyst, ever the learner- just paused, gaze narrowing with her focus. She came closer, gently running the tips of her fingers over Laura’s face, something like awe in her eyes. 

“You’re a werewolf,” she said. 

Laura nodded. 

“But how? Were you bit? How does that work?” 

She shook her head, letting go of her shift and rolling her shoulders when her bones slid back into place. 

“I was born one. There  _ are  _ bittens, but they’re different.” 

Braeden nodded, seemingly intrigued, “Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

Laura shrugged a little, “It can be dangerous for humans to know. Like, tonight, how I got hurt? There was a group of Hunters- people who kill werewolves- after me. And I guess…” She trailed off, struggling before finding her words, “I guess I was scared. Of what you would think.” 

Braeden cocked her head to the side, “Baby, I’ve seen you sad and happy and cramming for finals and tired and angry. I’ve watched you fall up the stairs, and bench the weight of a small car at the gym. I’ve seen you literally drag some guy’s ass out of the building for harassing a freshmen, and then going to check if she was okay right after. You really think, after all of that, that something like you being a werewolf could chase me off?” 

She leaned down to give Laura a tender kiss, curling her fingers into her dark hair. 

“Sorry, sugar. But I’m here to stay.” 

Laura caught her hand, giving it a squeeze, wanting to drown herself in the smell of Braeden’s love and joy-- sweet and smoky, like fire and sage. 

“Now, these Hunters. What can we do about them?” 

She sighed, “Not much really. I could contact the local family, and see if they’re part of them, but chances are they’d blow me off. They’re  _ supposed  _ to only go after wolves that hurt people, but that’s becoming less and less of a norm. I should probably call my mom and let her know though.” 

Braeden scrunched her nose in distaste, “Hunters sound racist. But your mom? What’s she gonna do?” 

Laura grinned a little, “Mom is like the big bad boss wolf. Like, there’s alphas-in-training- like me- but then there’s my mom.  _ Nobody _ wants to be on her shit list, so they’ll clean up their mess if she brings it up.” 

“You’re an alpha too? Shouldn’t there only be one?”

“Not necessarily, but I’m not one yet. I’m still being taught for when Mom retires. For now, we all defer to her. But eventually, it’ll be me.” 

Braeden hummed, nodding to herself as she dumped out the basin and tossed the washcloth into their laundry basket, “That makes sense.” 

Laura stood, still shaky, and linked their hands, “No more wolf talk. I did a shit ton of healing and I kinda want to sleep for like a thousand years.” 

Braeden rolled her eyes, letting her drag them into her bed, and curled up beside her under the sheets, “Bossy. And you’ll have to settle for a few hours-- we’ve got class in the morning.” 

She groaned, and buried her nose in Braeden’s hair, “Don’t remind me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Until next time,  
> \- Sins
> 
> Find my Tumblr at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritesinsnotstraightlines


End file.
